I Don't Know (Red Sugar)
by Saenatori
Summary: Terbanting balik dengan kakakku, aku jauh dari impian para gadis. Aku jelek, kumal, payah, bodoh, tidak pintar, kuper, kudet, dan gilanya lagi, aku jatuh cinta dengan pacar kakakku sendiri./DLDR/warning di dalam/selamat membaca XD
1. I don't know what I wanna say

Aku seorang pendusta. Tidak percaya? Tentu saja! Tidak ada yang mau mengakui diriku ini sebagai adik kembar Len-niisan Kagamine yang terkenal, pintar semua pelajaran, tampan, gaul, sempurna. Aku jelek, tidak pintar, kudet, kuper, kuper (baca: kurang pertemanan), parahnya, aku jauh terbanting dari Len-nii.

Dan gilanya lagi, aku jatuh cinta dengan pacar kakakku.

* * *

**I Don't Know [Red Sugar]**

**Sae Kiyomi** (yang setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnya kembali)

Terbanting balik dengan kakakku, aku jauh dari impian para gadis. Aku jelek, kumal, payah, bodoh, tidak pintar, kuper, kudet, dan gilanya lagi, aku jatuh cinta dengan pacar kakakku sendiri.

Warning (for you): Typo, aneh, mainstream, alur cepat, silakan membaca! XD

DLDR!

Jika anda seorang pembenci cerita mainstream, dan Sae's Family, silakan pencet tombol exit dan Miya-chan memandu kalian ke arah pintu keluar.

MENGINGATKAN KEMBALI!

Karena mengingat Crypton Family tidak memiliki pairing asli, jadi tidak ada yang namanya crack pair!

Disclaimer: Sae meminjam tokoh Vocaloid.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Kagamine-kuuuun!" aku tidak menoleh, mengetahui bahwa yang disebut-sebut adalah Nii-san.

Aku melanjutkan aktivitas membacaku lagi. Sinar matahari langsung menghalangi pandanganku. Dengan kesal, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah depan, melihat seseorang yang berani menutupi cahayaku.

"Ada apa, Len-nii?" ucapku menaikkan kacamataku. Len-nii tersenyum, dan menunjuk novel yang kupegang.

"Novel ini, kamu terus saja membacanya," ucapnya. Mungkin jika di dengar gadis-gadis, ia terdengar keren dan cool.

"Aku sengaja membacanya berulang-ulang," kataku menatap kembali lembaran kertas yang sempat kuhentikan. "Agar aku makin pintar mengoreksi kesalahanku yang kulakukan."

Nii-san menarik novel itu dari tanganku, dan membaca judul novel itu. Aku panik sendiri mendapati buku itu tidak tersentuh oleh tanganku.

"Ni-niisan!" kataku berdiri.

"Nii-san tidak pernah membacanya. Bolehkah sekali-kali kamu meminjamkannya padaku?" pintanya. Wajahku kaku.

"Tidak," kataku mengambil kembali bukuku. "Pergilah."

"Iya, iya," kata Len-nii tertawa. Len-nii begitu sempurna. Dia tidak pernah memarahiku, atau membentakku. Dia murah senyum, dan ramah. Aku tahu, aku tidak dapat membenci sosoknya itu.

Aku mengambil pensilku yang terjatuh, dan melingkari beberapa bagian di dalam buku novel.

"LIHAT! KAGAMINE-KUN BACA MY BOY!" buru-buru aku menutup novel yang aku baca dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci.

Kerumunan gadis yang tadi menunjukku, langsung menghampiriku seperti menginterogasi.

"Itukan novel cewek! Kagamine-kun suka baca yang begituan!?" kata salah seorang gadis dengan suara melengking.

Aku berkeringat dingin.

"Ih, kamu gimana sih? Kagamine-kun ingin jadi cowok idaman tau, makanya baca begituan!" balas seorang yang lain, lalu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kagamine-kun, kalau mau jadi pria idaman, contohlah Len-kun! Dia pantas, jadi pemuda idaman!"

Rahangku mengeras. Aku tahu. Model novelku itu Nii-san, kok. Wajah mereka ini, ingin kugaruk.

"Kakakmu pantas menjadi tokoh utama dalam novel itu! Otome-sensei tahu, pemuda yang pantas menjadi peran utama pria adalah orang macam Len-kun!"

Oh ayolah, tutup mulut kalian. Aku tahu. Dan tujuanku membaca novel buatanku bukan untuk meniru "Kaito", tokoh buatanku. Aku hanya mengoreksi kesalahanku saja. Apa itu aneh?

"Apa itu salah?" ucapku dingin.

Mereka terdiam, namun kembali tertawa. "Kagamine-kun, bercerminlah dulu!"

"Bi-"

"Bisakah kalian tutup mulut kalian?" suara itu. Aku mendongak, wajah tegas dan galak itu.

"Kagine-chan…"

"Hentikan omong kosong kalian," ucapnya, Kagine-san dengan tatapan tajam menyelidiki.

Para gadis itu berdecak, dan meninggalkan diriku dan Kagine-san.

"Kenapa kamu membelaku?" ucapku dingin. Aduh, seharusnya aku tidak bicara begitu! Seharusnya terima kasih!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kagamine-kun?" bukannya tersinggung oleh ucapan sembaranganku, Kagine-san malah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku menaikkan kacamataku, dan mengangguk. "Mereka memang bicara sembarangan saja. Tapi tidak masalah kok, kalau laki-laki baca novel."

UHUK! "Aku tidak baca novel ini!" ucapku membela diri. Kagine-san tampak berpikir.

"Hm… kalau begitu, kamu… mengamati novel? Sungguh aneh," ucap Kagine-san tidak jelas.

Aku mendengus. "Terserah Kagine-san sajalah," kataku lelah.

"Hei, tidak boleh begitu. Katakan sejujurnya padaku. Ayolah, aku tidak akan membocorkannya," kata Kagine-san memaksa.

"Apa untungnya untukmu, Kagine-san?" ucapku datar.

"Sebagai ketua kelas, aku harus mengetahui keluhanmu juga," balas Kagine-san melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Yah, sesungguhnya aku tidak apa-apa," ucapku santai.

"Rinto! Kamu kenapa?" aku melirik sekilas. Kakak menghampiriku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku.

"Tapi anak-anak perempuan di sana pucat sambil terus melirikmu. Apa kamu ada masalah?" kata Len-nii memastikan. Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Nii-san. Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik Len-nii kembali ke kelas Nii-san, karena sebentar lagi akan mulai," kataku memperingatkan. Len-nii mengusap kepalaku, dan tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah. Nii-san akan pergi dulu. Jangan buat Nii-san khawatir, ya," ucapnya tertawa. Aku menghela napas sambil menatapi sosoknya yang makin menghilang.

"…."

Aku melirik Kagine-san. Wajahnya merah padam. Apa mungkin…? "Kagine-san."

Kagine-san tersentak mendengar panggilanku. "Ada apa, Kagamine-kun?"

"Apa kamu… jangan-jangan…" ucapku menyelidik.

Kagine-san menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. "A-aku suka Kagamine-san," ucapnya malu. Mataku membulat, berusaha mecerna perkataan Kagine-san.

"Kuluruskan lagi. Kamu suka pada Kagamine, kakakku?" kataku setelah mensaring arti sikap Kagine-san. Kagine-san tidak menjawab, namun dari gelagatnya sudah pasti betul.

Aku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Otakku mampet karena semua kejadian pagi ini.

"A-aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padanya," ucap Kagine-san malu-malu. Aku tersenyum tidak jelas sambil mengangkat alis kiriku.

"Oh ya, silakan, Kagine-san," ucapku.

"Tapi…"

"Aku tahu kamu mampu. Berusahalah!"

"Terima kasih, Kagamine-kun."

Oh sial, hari ini sangat kacau. Dimulai dari digunjingkan gadis-gadis, di gosipkan, sekarang ini? Tidakkah ada hariku yang lebih parah dari ini?

* * *

"Aku pulang," ucapku. Rumahku sangat hampa, hanya ada cahaya dapur yang dapat kutangkap.

_Mama pergi dulu. Kamu panaskan saja makanan di kulkas._

_Peace, Mama_

"Haha," kataku hambar. Aku harus menunggu Nii-san untuk memanaskan makanan. Kulirik remot TV yang ada di sofa, dan menekan tombol merah yang menandakan on dan off.

"_YAK, pemirsa yang ada di rumah! Jika anda menonton acara ini, anda mendapatkan informasi terbaru kali ini!"_

Aku mengeluarkan susu dari kulkas, dan kutuang ke dalam gelas.

"… _dan berita selanjutnya, Sosok Otome dalam Novelis hits My Boy yang digunjingkan keberadaannya itu, akan mengeluarkan buku keduanya! Mari kita wawancarai editor Otome-sensei!"_

BYUR! Aku menyemburkan susu dari mulutku, dan tercengang mendengar berita yang disampaikan sang reporter. Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak pernah mendengar akan ada rencana mengeluarkan buku kedua?!

"_Selamat siang, saya Meito Sakine, editor dan publisher Otome-sensei! ya, rencana akan keluarnya buku kedua Otome-sensei akan diluncurkan sekitar empat bulan lagi. Alur ceritanya masih menjadi misteri yang masih proses oleh Otome-sensei. Tunggu saja ya, dan pantengin terus penerbit Sake-kun!"_

Meito…! Kamu… seenak jidat memutuskan luncurnya novel keduaku! Aku saja masih belum kebayang bagaimana jadinya!

"_Kilat pesan dari penerbit Sake-kun! Mari kita ke berita selanjutnya. Novel pertama Otome-sensei mencapai 79%..."_

Dengan secepat cahaya aku menekan nomor telepon Meito.

"Ha-"

"MEITO TOLOL! Apa yang kamu bilang ke MedSos, hah!? Aku ingin meluncurkan novel keduaku!? Jidatlu gede apa! Tidak ada persetujuan dengan ini, Meito!"

"Dengar dulu, _Otome-sensei_," ucap Meito di ujung telepon. Napasku memburu, tidak sabar mendengar perkataannya. "Novel keduamu akan keluar empat bulan lagi, dan akan disumbangkan 40% ke panti jompo dan panti asuhan. Aku terpaksa tidak bisa membuat persetujuan denganmu karena makin lama reputasimu menurun-"

"BODO AMAT SAMA REPUTASI!"

"Dan masukannya makin sedikit. Bisa-bisa novel pertamamu terpaksa ditarik."

"…" aku merenung. Meito licik. "Baiklah."

"Oke, selambat-lambatnya akhir bulan sudah dikirim ya ke redaksi."

GILA KAU!

"Mei-"

"_TUTTTTT…."_

SIAL!

Aku melempar tas yang ada di kursi ke lantai. Capek…

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Sunyi… aku tidak menyambut Len-nii, tapi malahan duduk di meja makan sambil merenung dan memberikan tatapan horror.

"Serem kau," ucap Len-nii memandangku kecut. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa sih, urusan kerja," ucapku tidur-tiduran di meja.

"Oh iya, Nii-san mau cerita."

"Apa?"

"Tadi siang Len-nii ditembak cewek."

"Hm?"

"Cewek kelas kamu tuh, Lenka Kagine."

Kepalaku menegak.

"Terus? Nii-san tolak?"

"Mulai hari ini Nii-san resmi pacaran dengannya."

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

_**SaeSite**_

Sae: Minna-san, Selamat datang kembali! Sae kembali membawa kisah Rinto-Lenka-Len-Rin-(balik lagi ke Rinto dan seterusnya)

Miya: yang tidak tertarik, silakan tekan tombol back. Akan saya pandu ke jalan keluar dengan akua gelas dan tusuk gigi.

Mitsu: Minna-saaaan! #senyum gaje# RnR please!


	2. I don't know how be a friend

**I Don't Know (Red Sugar)**

**Sae Kiyomi** (yang setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnya kembali)

Terbanting balik dengan kakakku, aku jauh dari impian para gadis. Aku jelek, kumal, payah, bodoh, tidak pintar, kuper, kudet, dan gilanya lagi, aku jatuh cinta dengan pacar kakakku sendiri.

Warning (for you): Typo, aneh, mainstream, alur cepat, silakan membaca! XD

DLDR!

Jika anda seorang pembenci cerita mainstream, dan Sae's Family, silakan pencet tombol exit dan Miya-chan memandu kalian ke arah pintu keluar.

MENGINGATKAN KEMBALI!

Karena mengingat Crypton Family tidak memiliki pairing asli, jadi tidak ada yang namanya crack pair!

Disclaimer: Sae meminjam tokoh Vocaloid.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Selamat pagi, Rinto."

"Hng."

Aku mengusap kepalaku yang acak-acakan, dan duduk di meja makan. Len-nii tersenyum di hadapanku. Aku heran, kenapa bibirnya tidak sakit terus-menerus tersenyum.

Mama menuangkan telur dan daging ke dalam piringku, sambil kadang melirikku dengan aneh.

"Apa?" ucapku cuek, mengambil garpu dan pisau untuk memotong telur.

Mama menggeleng. "Tidak. Mama hanya heran, kenapa Nii-sanmu ini lebih cepat mendapat pacar daripada kamu? Padahal kamu tidak kalah tampannya."

OHOK! Aku menepuk-tepuk dadaku, karena tersedak. Aku sungguh kaget mendengar perkataan iseng Mama. "MAMA!" kataku memandang Mama dengan pandangan tidak senang.

"Mama bercanda, sayang. Kenapa kamu begitu sewot?" ucap beliau tertawa.

"Bukan urusan Mama aku tidak laku atau tidak," ucapku berusaha menenangkan diri. Sedangkan Nii-san hanya tersenyum-senyum malu.

Ting tong.

"Rinto, tolong bukakan pintu untuk Mama, ya?" kata Mama sambil menyuci piring.

"Nii-san mau mengikat tali sepatu dulu," ucap Nii-san. Baiklah.

Aku membukakan pintu. Alangkah terkesiapnya begitu melihat…

"Kagamine-kun?"

Mataku membulat. Ada apa dia- oh man, aku lupa bahwa mulai sekarang ia adalah pacar Len-nii.

"Kagine-san," ucapku agak tergagap.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Khukhukhu…"

"?"

"Baru pertama kali aku melihatmu acak-acakan seperti ini."

Secara spontan aku menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan tangan.

"Kau…" kataku geram. Tawa Kagine-san makin keras. "Hei, jangan tertawa!" kataku mengomel.

"Lenka-san, sudah menunggu lama?" aku menoleh, mendapati Nii-san yang sudah ada di belakangku. Sejak kapan Nii-san memanggil Kagine-san dengan nama kecilnya?

Kagine-san menggeleng. "Tidak. Kebetulan sekali pagi ini aku menemukan hal yang baru tentang Kagamine-kun," ucap Kagine-san mendelik nakal. Wajahku habis semua karena memerah.

Aku kembali menggeram, seperti ingin memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Rinto, Nii-san berangkat duluan ya," perkataan Nii-san menyadarkan mataku yang terus memandang Kagine-san.

"Ah, ya, hati-hati di jalan," kataku. Kagine-san melambaikan tangan kepadaku, kubalas dengan mengangkat alis kananku. Haha, kacau.

* * *

"Selamat pagi."

"Pagi."

Aku menguap. Setelah pagi itu, aku langsung mandi dan bersiap berangkat sekolah. Sepanjang di rumah, Mama bicara banyak hal, tapi tidak kutanggapi.

_"Rinto, gadis itukah pacar Len?" "Kenapa dia kenal denganmu? Apa kalian teman?" "Bukannya Len tidak sekelas denganmu, kan? Kenapa kalian saling kenal?" "Cantik ya, dia? Siapa namanya?" "Len tidak salah pilih, karena gadis itu sungguh manis." "Ramah pula, tadi dia beri salam pada Mama. Siapa tadi namanya, ya… Kokine?" "Ahh… kapan Rinto dapat pacar, ya?" "Mama ingin cepat-cepat memiliki menantu…"_

BERISIK BERISIK BERISIK!

Aku menarik rambutku secara frustasi, dan menubruk pintu kelasku.

"Kagamine-kun? Ada apa, sih?" aku menangkat kepala, tampak Kagine-san melihatku dengan cemas. Aku mengusap dahiku yang membentur pintu.

"Tidak," ucapku.

"Kenapa tadi kamu tidak ikut saja dengan kami berangkat sekolah?" kata Kagine-san menjulurkan tangannya, membantuku berdiri. Tapi aku menolak, dengan menahan tanganku di lutut. Dengan canggung Kagine-san menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian berdua," kataku datar.

"Haha, apa yang menganggu? Justru bagus dong, kami berdua jadi tidak canggung."

"Akulah yang jadi perusak suasana," kataku berbalik. Kagine-san membuka mulutnya, tapi aku berkata lagi. "Aku mau pergi dulu, jangan ikuti aku."

Aku melangkah meninggalkan ruang kelas, berlawanan dengan anak-anak lain yang berlarian menuju kelas mereka. Walaupun memunggungi, aku tahu Kagine-san memandang punggungku dengan bertanya-tanya. Aku juga bingung, dengan sikap anehku kali ini. Kenapa aku jadi begini?

Selama ini, aku tidak pernah begini frustasi. Apa karena perkataan Mama yang bicara soal pacar, atau diriku yang… cemburu melihat Len-nii?

* * *

Gawat. Benar-benar gawat. Aku ketiduran di taman sekolah, dan sekarang aku sudah terlambat!

Aku berlari sepanjang lorong sekolah, dan mengebrak pintu kelas. Tanpa bisa di rem, aku berlari membabi buta. Pandanganku seliweran, dan tiba-tiba aku jatuh terduduk. Dalam hatiku bertanya-tannya, ada apa. Terdengar rintihan seorang gadis, dan makian beberapa orang. Aku berdiri, dan menyesuaikan pandangan mataku yang kabur.

Aku tidak terlalu dapat melihat gadis itu karena dia sibuk di kerubungi. Gadis itu menunduk sopan kepadaku, sehingga aku tidak dapat wajahnya.

"Hei, Kagamine-kun! Minta maaf!" Aku mendecih melihat Kagine-san memelototiku. Aku langsung menundukkan kepala kepada gadis itu. Tampak gadis di hadapanku agak panik.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa, kok," ucapnya agak tergagap. Langsung aku mengangkat kembali kepalaku. "Sungguh, aku tidak- My Boy?"

Aku terkesiap melihat buku novelku terjatuh dan berada di kaki gadis itu. Napasku menjadi berburu, panik.

"Apa kamu membaca ini?"

"I-itu.."

Para gadis di kelasku melihat kepadaku. Oh tidak, sebentar lagi aku pasti ditertawakan.

"Mou! Aku juga baca novel ini! Otome-sensei memang hebat! Dia adalah novelis kesukaanku! Baru pertama kali membacanya, aku langsung meyukai Otome-sensei!" hebat, wajahnya berkilau. Matanya berbinar-binar, tampak bangga pada novelis kesukaannya itu. "Ya kan? Apa kalian pernah membaca novel ini? Aku sungguh menyukainya!"

Gadis-gadis yang ada di sekelilingku dan gadis itu langsung ribut. "Ya! Otome-sensei feelsnya bener-bener dapet!" "Otome-sensei tahu cara mendeskripsikan perasaan perempuan!" "Katanya ia akan menerbitkan buku berikutnya, apa kalian nonton berita kemarin? Aku sungguh ingin menunggunya!"

Huft, untung respon untuk _Otome-sensei_ berakhir dengan baik. Tidak seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Haha.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" gadis yang kutubruk tadi menghampiriku sambil tersenyum.

"Kagamine Rinto. Semua memanggilku Kagamine-kun, karena ada kakak kembarku di kelas sebelah," ucapku cuek.

"Kazuki Rin. Mari kita berteman, karena kita sama-sama penyuka Otome-sensei!" katanya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, sambil memberikan bukuku kepadaku. Aku menerima buku itu, dan membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Ya."

* * *

"Kaga-kun! Kamu sudah baca bagian 12 halaman 126?"

"Tentu. Yang Kaito berteriak kepada Mai, kan?"

"YA YA! aku ingat sekali isi teriakannya itu! 'WALAUPUN SEISI LAUTAN PUNAH-"

"CINTAKU PADAMU TIDAK AKAN SURUT!' ya kan?" sepertinya aku dengan Kazuki-san ini sangat klop. Kami begitu membahas Otome-sensei dengan begitu semangat, walaupun Otome-sensei itu sendiri adalah aku.

"Benar! Ternyata kau sangat fanatik ya, Kaga-kun. Sampai hafal," ucap Kazuki-san tertawa.

"Enak saja! Kamu juga hafal," kataku membela diri. Kazuki-san tertawa dengan manis, dan kembali membahas tentang Otome-sensei. begitu senang ada orang yang mau bertukar pikiran begitu terbuka denganku.

"Kita deket banget ya, padahal baru sehari," kata Kazuki-san. Aku mengangkat alis kananku.

"Mungkin."

Aku agak risih, karena Kazuki-san begitu heboh dan mengebu-ngebu. Pft, gadis yang polos sekali. Dia tidak berpikiran negative terhadapku, cowok yang baca novel cewek.

"Kaga-kun, kenapa di sana ramai, ya?" Kazuki-san menarik tanganku sambil menunjuk kerumunan yang sangat ramai. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan melihat keramaian di pintu kelas.

"Omo, itu kakakku, Kagamine Len," ucapku memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa dia datang ke sini? Ah…" aku teringat. Tentu saja. Ia mau menemui Kagine-san. Owh, kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa? Kagine-san tertawa dengan manis dan imut, sangat cantik. Kapan ya, aku dapat menikmati tawa seperti itu untuk diriku sendiri?

"Mou? Kaga-kun?" perkataan dari Kazuki-san tidak kutanggapi karena terlalu sibuk melamun. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sedikit, dan menghela napas.

"Kaga…. Kun? Kaga…"

"Kagamine-kun?" aku terkesiap melihat Kagine-san sudah ada di depanku. Mataku membulat, membuatku salah tingkah. Aku sungguh berhalusinasi yang perlahan-lahan mengubah suara Kazuki-san menjadi Kagine-san. Tapi yang ada di hadapanku ini bukan hologram, benar-benar Kagine Lenka-san.

"Ada apa, Kagine-san?" ucapku tidak terkendali.

"Daritadi kamu melihat ke arah Len-kun," kata Kagine-san. Bukannya aoa, tapi aku malah membalas perkataan Kagine-san dengan sinis.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh dia kakakku."

Mulutku ini! Berhentilah menyindir orang lain! Kagine-san agak terkesiap, namun ia malah tersenyum hambar.

"Oh iya. Kok aku bisa lupa, sih?"

"Mou, apa hubungan Kagine-chan dengan Kaga-kun dan Kagamine-san?" kata Kazuki-san agak kelabakan.

"E-eeh… aku…" Kagine-san kelabakan mencari jawaban.

"Lenka-san!" gawat. Benar-benar gawat. Nii-san menuju kemari. Aku menepuk dahiku dan agak menggelengkan kepala, berpikir mencari jawaban yang bagus.

"Kagamine-san? Namaku Rin Kazuki, temannya Kaga-kun dan Kagine-chan!" kata Kazuki-san dengan sopan.

Beberapa gadis fansnya Nii-san berdiri sambil mendelik ke arah kami. Seolah-olah mereka berkata, 'Kazuki-san mau cari muka, ya!'

"Aku Len Kagamine. Kakaknya Rinto dan pa-pfft!"

"Teman! Kami bertiga temen kecil! Begitulah! Hahaha…" ucapku menutup mulut Nii-san sambil menyumpalkan kotak pensil ke mulutnya. Seingatku mata Nii-san berair karena mulutnya tertarik.

"KYAA! LEN-KUN!"

"APA YANG KAMU PERBUAT, BODOH!"

"LEN-KUN, SADARLAH! AKU INGIN MELAMARMU BEBERAPA TAHUN LAGI!"

"Kenapa kalian menyalahkan aku? Akukan adiknya, terserah aku, dong!" ucapku membela diri.

"AYO BAWA LEN-KUN KE UKS!"

"CEPAT CEPAT!"

"BERTAHANLAH, LEN-KUN!"

Setelah rombongan berisik itu pergi, aku menghela napas kecil. Kazuki-san dan Kagine-san menatapku bingung.

"Perkenalan sekali lagi ala Len-nii. Perkenalkan, namaku Len Kagamine, kakaknya Rinto dan pacarnya Lenka-san," aku berkata dengan tampang datar dan dengan nada yang datar juga. Aku memelankan suaraku di bagian 'pacarnya' dan menekankan bagian 'Lenka-san'. Karena aku tidak pernah memanggil Kagine-san dengan nama depannya, jadilah pemuda payah yang grogi karena hal itu saja.

"Kenapa tadi Kaga-kun menghentikan perkataan Kagamine-san?" tanya Kazuki-san. Aku menolehkan kepala kecil ke arah pintu, menandakan Len-nii.

"Kamu mau melihat medan perang ke-3? Tidak. Tidak mungkin Kagine-san akan selamat jika Len-nii berhasil bicara seperti itu."

Aku menaikkan kacamataku dan memandang Kagine-san dengan… err…?

"Sesungguhnya, aku tidak perlu dilindungi seperti itu, Kagamine-kun. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau melihat kamu pulang dengan kondisi tidak baik. Bisa-bisa aku dihajar Mama membiarkan pacar kakaknya pulang babak belur karena adiknya tidak mau melindungi gadis itu," ucapku sekali lagi dengan nada datar.

Kazuki-san tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Kamu sungguh-sungguh disayangi banyak orang, Kagine-chan. Sampai calon adik iparmupun berkata seperti itu, artinya kamu sudah diterima di keluarga."

Mukaku memerah. "Bukan seperti itu, Kazuki-saaaan!"

* * *

"Aku pulang," ucapku sambil menutup pintu.

"Selamat datang."

Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas.

"Rinto."

"Ya?"

"Mama ingin kamu memikirkan masa depan kamu."

Segera kututup pintu kulkas yang sebelumnya terbuka.

"Maksud Mama?"

"Mama dengar dari gurumu, kamu belum memberikan daftar pekerjaan nanti. Mama tahu nanti saat SMA kamu bisa saja mengubahnya, tapi setidaknya bayanganmu akan masa depan bisa kamu konsultasi dengan gurumu."

"Ya, nanti aku berikan," ucapku tersenyum pahit. Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang mau nulis novel? Cowok? Novel? Enggak satu banget. Novel cewek lagi.

"Atau…"

Mama mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari kantungnya.

"Mama ingin kamu memilih calon menantu untuk Mama."

"Menantu? Maksud Mama, Mama menyuruhku cepat-cepat menikah?"

"Setidaknya saat kamu lulus SMA nanti, kamu langsung bisa menikah."

Mataku membulat. Mama ini… apa dia kerasukan apa atau kenapa, sih?

"Mama ingin kamu jika tidak ada bayangan masa depanmu. Mama akan segera mewariskan butik Mama kepada istrimu, sehingga setidaknya ada usaha yang dapat kamu jalankan."

Aku menggigit dasiku. Aku langsung naik ke kamarku, dan menutup pintu.

"Rinto! Dengarkan Mama!"

"Selamat tidur!"

* * *

To Be Continued..

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Kembali lagi dengan SaeSite! Sae mengajak Hikaru dan Shou mengisi acara ini!

Maaf lama apdetnya, minna? Terus baca dan review ya!

Hikaru: Sae, lapar

Shou: Makasih yang sudah nungguin cerita ini karena lama apdet

Sae: sedikit bocoran, cerita ini berjudul I Don't Know Sae dapet ide dari judulnya lagu Apink I Don't Know. Sebenernya Sae lagi demam K-pop, nih. Sae suka banget sama Apink. Kalian juga suka?

Hikaru: tapi isi lagu dan ceritanya beda kok. Cuman diambil judulnya aja.

Sae: jangan lupa baca fict terbaru Sae, Believe Me I Love You! Sae berharap ada yang mau baca fict tersebut, karena karakternya jarang dan sepi... #hiks pokoknya...

Shou: RnR, semua?


End file.
